El teniente y la herborista
by mutemuia
Summary: Su primera misión no supervisada y ¿tenía que pasarle esto? [Crossover Skip Beat / Akagami no Shirayukihime] [AU : SB] [La imagen pertenece a a92].
1. Chapter 1

_Porque estoy loca, na'más por eso XD_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ y _Skip Beat_ les pertenecen a sus respectivas propietarias, pero la historia que vas a leer es mía.

* * *

 **EL TENIENTE Y LA HERBORISTA**

En la Puerta de los Poetas, Kyoko siente los nervios revoloteándole en la boca del estómago… Las capas blancas de la guardia, ondeando al viento, el azul y el dorado de los estandartes de los Wistalia, el tintineo de los arreos de las monturas y el impaciente piafar de las nobles bestias, ansiosas de ponerse en marcha… Sí, ella también está ansiosa por emprender el viaje.

—¿Me buscabas? —dijo una voz, _su voz_ , demasiado cerca. Ella no pudo evitar dar un saltito de sorpresa, aunque trató de disimular el acelerado latir de su corazón.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño y con el tono más hostil que pudo reunir—. ¿Buscarte a ti?

Pero el sonrojo era un vil traidor…

* * *

Kyoko no podía creer su mala suerte… Su primera misión en solitario, sin supervisión (nada demasiado complicado, solo negociar nuevos acuerdos con los proveedores de palacio), y ahora resulta que tenía que aguantarlo a _él_ …

A ver, no es que ella no agradeciera la protección del destacamento… A pesar de los esfuerzos de Su Majestad Izana, los caminos pueden ser un tanto inseguros, especialmente para una chica viajando sola (y no es que ella tenga temor alguno, por supuesto). Total, si por esos azares de la vida iban para el mismo destino, no iba a ser ella la tonta que dijera que no. Pero _él_ , precisamente _él_ , ¿tenía que estar allí? Kyoko exhaló un suspiro, rogando para que los dioses le concedieran fortaleza y paciencia, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir a un viaje entero (con todas esas horas, minutos y segundos) bajo los efectos de la sonrisa del teniente Hizuri.

Su vida había sido bastante tranquila antes de que él reapareciera en su vida. Huérfana desde muy niña, no había hecho más que trabajar y trabajar para ganarse la vida honradamente, hasta el día en que cierta persona (que luego resultó ser la princesa Wistalia) la tomó bajo su tutela. Jamás había sido tan feliz como el día en que aprobó sus exámenes de acceso para la academia de herboristas del Castillo Wistal.

Hasta que Kuon volvió su vida del revés.

* * *

Obi no solía vestir las galas de la milicia. Había optado por su vieja ropa de viaje, cómoda y muy práctica, perfecta para ocultar armas arrojadizas, y se había negado en redondo a usar capa y menos aún, a ponerse el quepis en la cabeza. Miró de reojo al joven que cabalgaba a su lado, contemplando su perfil molesto, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y soltó un bufido que el teniente Hizuri reconoció perfectamente como una risa.

—No tiene ninguna gracia… —le reprendió con sequedad.

—Yo creo que sí… —respondió Obi, ignorando su incomodidad. Obi echó una mirada atrás, para nada furtiva ni disimulada, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la joven herborista. Le recordaban, y mucho, a los de su señora, llenos de fuego y determinación.

—Parece que quiere hacerte un agujero en la cabeza con la mirada —Kuon hizo una mueca de pesar—. Me pregunto por qué está tan enfadada contigo…

—Yo solo saludé y le sonreí… —respondió él, con cierta tristeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Sí, sí, su sonrisa era precisamente el problema.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que sonreírle así? ¿Desde cuándo su sonrisa hacía que Kyoko se comportara como una idiota?

¿Por qué tenía que estropearle el único buen recuerdo de su infancia?

Esa sonrisa había corrompido la imagen mental de su Kuon niño. Ya no podía pensar en aquel chiquillo con el que pasó el verano más feliz de su vida, antes de quedarse sola para siempre. Hasta eso le había robado…

Pero la culpa, en el fondo, era solo suya… Sí, suya, por dejar que eso le afectara, por permitir que estos… _sentimientos_ … crecieran hasta convertirla en una idiota que prácticamente babeaba por estar a su lado… Una tonta enamorada, eso es lo que era…

* * *

El día que su vida volvió a cambiar, Kyoko apretaba los libros contra el pecho, el paso presuroso y la cabeza llena de nombres de plantas, propiedades, contraindicaciones, formas de administración, posologías, decocciones, recolecciones… Sin darse apenas cuenta, había atajado por el patio de armas para llegar a los invernaderos. Allí, bajo el sol de la tarde, entrenaban espadachines y lanceros. Ella no permitía que nada la distrajese de su objetivo de graduarse con honores y pertenecer al gremio de sanadores de la corte. Así que nunca les prestaba más atención que la que requería la buena educación, puesto que conocía a varios de ellos por haberlos tratado en la enfermería de heridas menores y contusiones varias. No era como esas tontas de las doncellas de palacio, que con cualquier excusa, se acercaban al patio de armas a ponerles ojitos a los soldados y a soltar exclamaciones ininteligibles de admiración. Pero esa tarde, entre los que entrenaban, había uno (que capturó su mirada sin saber por qué) que se movía con la agilidad de un leopardo de las nieves, acechando a su contrincante sin darle oportunidad de tocarlo. Este, con más fuerza bruta que sesera, se lanzó contra él para sacar provecho de su peso, con la intención de embestirlo con la cabeza como un toro. Pero cuando ya casi lo tenía, el leopardo saltó, apoyando las manos sobre la espalda del toro, y retorciéndose en el aire en una pirueta que a Kyoko se le antojó digna de criaturas mágicas, lo dejó atrás, a su espalda, aterrizando sobre sus pies con la elegancia de un gimnasta. El otro, con el impulso que llevaba, acabó derribando a los compañeros que observaban el combate.

—Hizuri-san, eso ha sido magnífico —dijo uno de los que no habían sido arrollados.

Los demás se acercaron a felicitar y cumplimentar al tal Hizuri-san por la técnica empleada, demostrando que la fuerza puede ser contrarrestada con agilidad y eficacia.

Pero Kyoko se había quedado paralizada ante la mención del nombre del leopardo. Miraba sin ver, o quizás sí, al muchacho —no, al hombre— Hizuri. Alto, delgado y atlético y escandalosamente guapo, sí. Pero eran sus ojos verdes los que hicieron que su corazón se pusiera a saltar como loco en el pecho.

Largo rato debió ella estar ahí parada mirándolo, olvidados ya sus deberes en los invernaderos, porque en cierto momento, él se dio cuenta. Frunció el ceño, se deshizo suavemente de sus compañeros de armas, y a paso lento, felino y ligeramente amenazante, se acercó a ella sin apartar la vista de esos ojos dorados clavados en los suyos.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, su alta figura cerniéndose sobre ella, Kyoko exhaló un suspiro y se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¿Hizuri-san? —preguntó ella con voz vacilante, pero llena de algo parecido a la esperanza—. ¿K-Kuon-san? ¿Corn?

Él entrecerró los ojos y se la quedó mirando, examinando esos ojos dorados que se le hacían tan familiares.

Ella supo el momento exacto en que el verde de sus ojos cambió.

—¿Kyoko-chan?

Y esa fue la primera vez que sufrió los efectos devastadores de su sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Tres capítulos como máximo. ¡Lo juro!_


	2. Chapter 2

La comitiva había llegado al pie de las montañas, y fue como si el clima hubiera cambiado. Frías corrientes bajaban de las alturas y les cortaban el rostro, así que se embozaron las capas —Obi su bufanda— y extremaron las precauciones. El paso era difícil, muy difícil, pero les ahorraba tres días enteros de viaje, en vez de tener que rodear las montañas. La pista, transitada frecuentemente por comerciantes y pastores trashumantes, era demasiado angosta como para sentirse cómodos manteniendo la formación, por lo que se vieron obligados a avanzar en fila india, con la pared desnuda a un lado, y el abismo al otro. Para terminar de rematar la cosa, había llovido en los días previos, por lo que existía el peligro añadido de desprendimientos. Sí, el propio sendero estaba salpicado de pedruscos y rocas de tamaños diversos, que le hubieran impedido el paso a una carreta. Así que con los ojos atentos, se encomendaron a los dioses y avanzaron por el sendero.

Ascendieron en silencio, vigilando sus pasos y con un par de exploradores enviados por delante reconociendo el estado del camino.

Kyoko se arrebujó más en su capa, causando que el frío de su placa (la que la identificaba como miembro de palacio) le tocase la piel del pecho, provocándole un escalofrío. A lo lejos, escuchó el retumbar de truenos distantes, y buscó las nubes negras en el horizonte. Pero no las había. Únicamente esas nubes grises, cargadas de humedad, que traen consigo una ligera llovizna. Pero ¿truenos?

Kyoko frunció el ceño. Esto no era lógico.

Los truenos se fueron acercando y los caballos empezaron a removerse inquietos. Un par de relinchos, las primeras piedras cayendo al camino, y a Kyoko se le erizó la piel de miedo. Kuon miró hacia donde estaba ella, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Ella fue a decirle algo, pero lo que quiera que fuera, nunca llegó a decirlo. Una roca cayó demasiado cerca de ella y el caballo de Kyoko se encabritó, alzándose sobre las patas traseras y lanzando a su jinete al abismo.

Kyoko no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.

* * *

Esa tarde en que Kuon volvió a su vida, quedaron en reencontrarse en cuanto terminaran sus turnos y ocupaciones. Kuon esperó, esperó mientras encendían los faroles del patio de armas, siguió aguardando cuando la luna se alzó sobre el palacio, con el corazón alegre por tener de nuevo a aquella pequeña a su lado. La vio llegar corriendo, con la respiración jadeante, y una mancha de tierra en la mejilla que le costó un mundo no quitar con sus dedos. Solo entonces, viendo la mujer que había llegado a ser, se dio cuenta (tonto…) de que la había echado de menos… Ella era el único recuerdo puro y feliz que guardaba de aquellos años en que sus padres estaban lejos…

Hablaron, hablaron durante horas de su tiempo juntos, y también del vacío de esos años separados.

—No sabías decir mi nombre... —dijo él, entornando los ojos, con indignación fingida.

—Y tú no me corregiste sino mucho más tarde —le replicó ella, dándole un manotazo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me gusta Corn —dijo él, con sinceridad—, me gusta cómo lo dices tú...

Kyoko se ruborizó. _Adorable_ , pensó Kuon.

Pero esa noche también se contaron sus ilusiones, sus sueños y sus tristezas. Se lo contaron todo…

Quizás era la luz de la luna, quizás era el alma ligera de las penas y los sueños compartidos, o puede que la magia de la amistad recobrada, pero al final, Kuon lo hizo. Frente al portal de los dormitorios comunales, a la luz de los fanales, se mojó el pulgar con la punta de la lengua y lo deslizó suavemente por la mejilla de Kyoko, llevándose la tierra y la mancha consigo…

—Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo… —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos y confirmando que el rubor solo añadía belleza a su hermosura.

—¿Todo? —preguntó ella, llevándose la mano a la mejilla, allí donde él la había tocado, sintiéndola arder.

Y el pensamiento de que eran las estrellas lo que veía reflejadas en sus ojos verdes, solo le confirmó a Kyoko que estaba demasiado cerca. _Demasiado_.

Así que se dio la vuelta, susurrando un 'Buenas noches' y dejó a Kuon preguntándose que qué demonios acababa de suceder ahí.

* * *

En los dos años siguientes, ella se graduó como oficial herborista, y entró a formar parte de la plantilla de investigadores bajo la supervisión directa de Garack Gazelt, ganando bastante más que como aprendiz y estudiante, mientras que él, ascendió hasta ser nombrado teniente. Un teniente joven, distinguido por sus acciones en combate contra los enemigos del reino, defensor de los Wistalia, blah, blah… Y encima era arrebatadoramente guapo… Tan guapo que había más tontas que nunca en el patio de armas lanzando besitos al aire y guiños que pretendían ser seductores.

Y eso le hacía daño al pobre corazón de Kyoko.

Era la suya una amistad muy comentada en ciertos círculos. Pero una amistad extraña, ciertamente, a su propio ritmo, es decir, siempre a punto de más, pero sin pasar nunca de ahí. Kuon aprovechaba cualquier hueco libre para buscarla. O Kyoko le mandaba recado con los aprendices para reunirse al atardecer. Obi, por ejemplo, encontraba muy divertido meterse con Kuon al respecto. Le recordaba a dos espadas reales que estuvieron años danzando en torno al otro, hasta que ella le pidió matrimonio a él. Sí, a veces uno tiene que ser valiente por los dos…

Pero esos encuentros, anhelados y deseados por ambos, llenos de risas y sonrisas, un día cesaron. Kyoko detuvo en seco sus citas (en el sentido genérico de la palabra, por supuesto) y dejó a Kuon volviéndose loco de la cabeza por las razones de este distanciamiento.

—La señorita parece un poco ajena a tus intenciones… —Kuon detuvo el paso al oír la voz de Obi-san. Le llegaba desde la copa de los árboles. Típico de los gatos, pensó Kuon—. Bravo por ella… —dijo Obi con burla.

—No te rías —le recriminó Kuon. El susurro de los árboles, de las hojas que caen como una lluvia de colores, y luego el ruido sordo y seco a su derecha de Obi bajando de un salto a su lado.

—¿No será…?, vamos, digo yo… —Obi, apoyándose con indolencia en el tronco del árbol que le había servido de atalaya, se llevó la mano al mentón, en ademán reflexivo—, ¿no será el problema que ella piensa que lo que sea que le dices, se lo dices a todas?

—¿Qué todas? —protestó él—. Si solo existe ella para mí.

—Ah —dijo Obi. Y en su rostro asomó esa sonrisa traviesa tan suya—, pero eso ella no lo sabe…

—¿Tú crees…? —preguntó Kuon, con el corazón aleteando de esperanza.

—Puede ser… —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Las mujeres tienen sus propias razones que desafían toda lógica —Kuon frunció el ceño, sin entender. Obi suspiró y se acercó al muchacho, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, como quien realiza una confidencia—. Quiero decir que depende de ti aclarar la cuestión… —y luego añadió, más para sí que para su compañero—. Aunque más de un hombre bien dispuesto he visto ponerse la soga al cuello del matrimonio. Es decir, los sagrados lazos del matrimonio.

—Tengo que verla… Tengo que hablar con ella, sí —murmuraba Kuon, ignorando a Obi—. Pero cómo lo haré, si me evita como a la peste… —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso, hasta que por fin alzó la cabeza bruscamente, sobresaltando un tanto a Obi—. ¡Ya sé! Tengo una idea. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Kuon se colocó frente a él, adelantando el rostro, y haciéndole señas con las manos para que lo golpeara. Obi entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién se iba a creer eso?

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó.

—Lo estoy —afirmó Kuon.

—¿De verdad? —quiso saber Obi, dudando aún del éxito del supuesto plan de Kuon.

—Anda, dale.

Y le dio. Le dio tan fuerte que cuando recuperó la consciencia ya estaba en la enfermería, con un ojo de un coqueto morado intenso y unos cuantos pajaritos y estrellitas girando en torno a su cabeza…

Ah, pero allí estaba Kyoko… Su hermosa Kyoko…

Y no parecía muy contenta de verle.

* * *

Kuon sí que gritó.

Gritaba el nombre de Kyoko mientras saltaba de su caballo tras ella.

Saltó al abismo.

Demasiado rápido. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El caballo de Kyoko aún no había posado las patas delanteras en el suelo cuando Kuon ya volaba.

Kuon caía, sintiendo las cuchillas del aire helado en la cara, la capa flameando al viento de su caída, en busca de Kyoko. La veía, con los ojos llenos de espanto, estirando los brazos hacia él, como si él pudiera salvarla.

 _Tenía_ que salvarla…

Él, de alguna manera instintiva, pegó los brazos contra el cuerpo y aceleró. Cuando por fin sus dedos se rozaron, él tiró de ella y la abrazó en el aire. Kyoko, susurró.

Y luego el choque, el impacto brutal contra la superficie del agua, seguido por la oscuridad de la nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Despertó, y vio sobre él las estrellas brillando en el oscuro azul del cielo.

Dejó salir un lamento, un quejido dolorido, por los huesos y quebrantos de su cuerpo. La cabeza le iba a estallar, el brazo tenía que tenerlo roto, y el costillar no estaba mucho mejor. Le dolía hasta respirar…

Alcanzó a verse los pies, libres de las pesadas botas, a la luz de un fuego vivo que crepitaba junto a él. Escuchó el rumor suave del agua y con la mano sana (del brazo menos malo), se tanteó las ropas, aún húmedas, y vio que _alguien_ le había entablillado el brazo.

—¡Kyoko! —grita a la vez que trata de levantarse. Pero unas punzadas dolorosas en la cabeza hacen que caiga hacia atrás. Puntos de luz aparecen frente a sus ojos y tiene que cerrarlos un momento. Nadie le responde… Con un suspiro de preocupación (realmente es miedo) por no encontrar a Kyoko a su lado, mueve lentamente la cabeza buscándola. A su lado, junto al fuego, sus botas, y colgadas de las ramas de un árbol cercano, dos capas. ¡DOS! Una, blanca, de la guardia de Clarines (suya, sin duda), y otra, azul, mucho más pequeña y más corta, del cuerpo científico del Castillo Wistal. La capa de Kyoko…

—¡Kyoko! —vuelve a gritarle a la noche. El siguiente suspiro ya es de abierta irritación y un punto de desesperación. Tiene que encontrarla, sí. _¡Demonios!_ Casi gruñendo por el esfuerzo, se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Tiene los ojos cerrados y lucha por controlar el vértigo y las dichosas chiribitas luminosas. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza y palpa un chichón (bastante serio) y varias contusiones más pequeñas. No hay sangre en su mano cuando la examina, pero sí hierbas y tierra. Torció el gesto extrañado.

—Esa fui yo —dijo una voz desde la oscuridad—. Lo siento.

—¡Kyoko! —exclama él, y gira la cabeza hacia la voz, demasiado bruscamente otra vez (nuevos puntos brillantes hacen su aparición, pero a él ahora mismo eso le da igual). Allí estaba, _su Kyoko_ , saliendo del bosque, bien viva, en no mucho mejor estado que él, por lo que parece, pero viva. _¡Gracias a los dioses!_ Avanzó hasta entrar en el círculo de luz de la hoguera y dejó caer un haz de leña junto al fuego.

Él no puede hablar, no puede. Solo la mira y sonríe. Sí, sonríe… Y Kyoko hace una mueca, tapándose los ojos, que él interpreta como de dolor, y trata de alcanzarla. Tiene que tocarla, tiene que saber que es real. Que vive…

—Tuve que arrastrarte para sacarte del agua —dijo ella, sentándose a su lado—, y bueno, entre las piedras y que tú… Digamos que no me fue muy bien… —Pero qué linda estaba con el semblante compungido…, en la opinión absolutamente parcial de Kuon.

—Gracias —le dice él, hablando y tomando por fin control del grito de alegría que aún lucha por salir de su garganta—, gracias por salvarme…

—Por salvarte… —repite ella, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, en un gesto de incomprensión—. ¿Salvarte yo a ti? —Kyoko resopla y deja caer las manos sobre su falda. Sus ropas, advierte Kuon, también están húmedas, y luce despeinada y agotada—. Me hubiera roto todos los huesos al chocar contra el agua, de no ser por ti —le dice—. Como un huevo al caer al suelo. _Plocsss_ … Así, tal cual…

—Me sacaste del agua… —dice él, todavía en una nube, simplemente feliz por tenerla a su lado. Y que le esté hablando por propia voluntad, sí, eso…, no nos olvidemos de eso…

—Ahí quería yo llegar… —Y su ceño, su hermoso ceño, se frunce de nuevo, y sus labios se aprietan en un rictus severo—. ¿Por qué saltaste? —pregunta ella, tratando de controlar el creciente tono de enojo en su voz. Tarea esta que, obviamente, ambos saben que va a perder—. ¿¡Estás loco!? Sí, tienes que estar loco…

—Pero Kyoko, yo… —trata de intervenir él. En vano…

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Kyoko le da un golpetazo (bastante fuerte) en el brazo que no tiene entablillado ( _Gracias, dioses, por las pequeñas mercedes_ )—. Tirarse al vacío… Acto suicida… Loco, insensato…

—Kyoko… —dice él, suavemente, pero ella sigue despotricando contra la aparente locura que aqueja a los oficiales del ejército de Clarines—. Kyoko, escúchame… —Y esta vez, él levanta su brazo sano, para rozar con la mano su mejilla en una caricia leve, pero que consigue que ella deje de maldecir y se le quede mirando, apenas sofocando un estremecimiento—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Ella suspira, dándose por vencida, antes de responderle.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo —responde Kyoko, tomando la mano de Kuon de su mejilla, y dejándola sobre su regazo, lo mira con ojos preocupados—, pero creo que estoy bien. Tú te has llevado lo peor.

—Me alegro —dice él. Y bien es verdad que se alegra, porque Kuon refrenda esas dos palabras con esa sonrisa que la enloquece y que le hace creer que ciertos disparates (como por ejemplo, que él pueda amarla) pueden tornarse reales.

—¿Te alegras? —Kyoko alza las manos al cielo, en una muda (pero muy clara) súplica de paciencia, y luego los deja caer con un suspiro—. ¿Ves? Definitivamente estás loco… —Ella vuelve a suspirar, sabiendo bien que si deja ir al enojo, vendrán las lágrimas—. Podías haberte matado…

—Tú estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa.

—¡Pero tú no! —Kyoko inspira y espira con violencia, tratando de serenarse después de ese estallido. Imágenes sueltas, en rápida sucesión, como fogonazos, se suceden repitiéndose en su memoria. Ella cayendo, cayendo, viéndose muerta y luego Kuon, todo Kuon, en torno suyo, abrazándola, rodeándola, protegiéndola… Kuon quedó inconsciente nada más chocar contra el agua. Fue brutal. Kyoko quedó flotando en el agua, casi desmayada, mientras Kuon se hundía, las ropas y las botas llenas de agua. Y Kyoko, cuyas pesadas y empapadas ropas también tiraban de ella hacia abajo, quería gritar. Kuon no sabe el miedo que ella pasó tratando de mantenerle la cabeza fuera del agua. No sabe el pánico, que era como un grito horrible en su cabeza, cuando su cuerpo inerte se hundía y ella no lo alcanzaba. Ni el terror, cuando la capa de Kuon se le escapó de entre los dedos y los pulmones parecía que le iban a estallar… Ni los escalofríos de miedo, violentos y arrolladores, por no saber si el cuerpo que sostenía seguía vivo… Él la mira, en silencio, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en una pregunta que no se atreve a formular. Cuando la respiración de Kyoko se estabiliza, abre los ojos—. Tú no lo estás, idiota… —Ella suelta otro resoplido, en absoluto femenino, que a él le hace sonreír disimuladamente—. Anda, déjame examinarte. Tengo que ver si te has roto algo más.

Él se deja hacer y se somete dócilmente a las pruebas de Kyoko. Ella lo revisa, comprueba sus articulaciones, palpando el estado de sus huesos (es un milagro que no se rompiera unos cuantos más), y busca heridas, abrasiones, y nota también su extremada dilatación pupilar y pulso acelerado ( _¡Qué extraño!_ ).

—¿Y tu bolsa de suministros? —pregunta él, más que nada por decir algo y no pensar (en Kyoko).

—En el caballo… —responde ella, entornando los ojos, como si fuera obvio.

Los ojos de Kuon la siguen cuando ella se levanta con cierta dificultad hasta donde tiene las capas. Las descuelga de sus ramas y las estira en el suelo junto al fuego para que se sequen más rápido. Comprueba que no estén demasiado cerca como para que les vayan a saltar ascuas o chispas, y se va luego a la linde del bosque. No tarda nada, realmente, pero a Kuon no le gusta el hecho de perderla de vista. Kyoko vuelve enseguida con un pedazo cóncavo de madera en una mano y una piedra lisa en la otra, que él supone que ya tenía que tener preparados desde antes. Se sienta de nuevo junto a Kuon y aplasta con la piedra lo que sea que tiene en ese mortero improvisado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él.

—Emplasto de ulmaria y caléndula —responde ella sin levantar la vista de su labor.

Kyoko notó su silencio y alzó la mirada. Lo vio mirándola, preguntando por más, sin decir palabra. Ella exhaló un suspiro.

—La ulmaria es analgésica y antipirética —le explicó ella—. También es antiinflamatoria como la caléndula. Esta ayuda a la cicatrización y es antiséptica, previniendo contra la infección. Tienes unas cuantas heridas, causadas por mí, lo siento —él sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, quitándole importancia. Las enojosas lucecitas delante de sus ojos volvieron—. Y no te puedo reducir la fractura del brazo hasta bajarte al menos un poquito la inflamación. Por supuesto, son más efectivas en un ungüento con base oleosa, pero hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo…

—Es mejor que nada… —Kyoko detiene por un momento su majado de flores y queda capturada por su mirada intensa y oscura—, gracias… —repite él.

Ella hace un gesto displicente con la mano, restándole importancia, y empieza a aplicar con cuidado el emplasto sobre las heridas y contusiones. Cuando lo extiende sobre el brazo roto, Kuon sisea de dolor y masculla una maldición que Kyoko no acierta a entender.

—Es solo temporal, lo sabes —él asiente—. Tenemos que conseguir volver al camino.

—Pero eso será mañana, ¿verdad? —le pregunta él a Kyoko.

—Obi-san nos estará buscando… —comenta ella—. Eso si no nos ha dado por muertos…

—Ah, te puedo yo asegurar que no… —afirma con convicción Kuon—. Mientras haya una posibilidad, Obi-san no se rendirá…

Ella asiente, queriendo creerle, y luego se levanta. De al pie del árbol donde antes colgaba su capa, regresa con un pañuelo (húmedo, claro), lleno de apetitosas bayas tardías.

Kuon mira alternativamente a las bayas y a Kyoko. Ella se remueve un poco bajo su mirada, hasta que él por fin dice:

—¿Cuánto tiempo es que estuve inconsciente?

—Las recogí con la última luz —se justifica ella, volteando los ojos.

—Ah… Comida, un buen fuego, atención y cuidados de primera calidad y una excelente compañía… —Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa traviesa—. Cualquiera podría acostumbrarse a esto…

—No seas tonto, hombre… —protesta ella, ignorando deliberadamente su broma—. Ya sabes, tú eres bueno con la espada, yo con las hierbas.

—Sí, sí, pero todo esto... —Y con la mano buena, hace un gesto que abarca todo su pequeño e improvisado campamento.

—Ah, eso es porque Su Alteza Shirayuki insiste en que un buen herborista debe hacer mucho trabajo de campo —dice Kyoko, con el dedo en alto como quien repite una lección— y sacar provecho de lo que la naturaleza le ofrece...

Comen las bayas en silencio, y Kyoko siente el peso de su mirada. Kyoko la evita, pero poco puede hacer contra eso… Ella no sabe que él no puede apartar la vista de sus labios, envidiando a unas simples bayas.

—Kyoko… —dice él, quebrando ese escandaloso silencio entre los dos.

Ella, para no tener que mirarlo, para no tener que hablar con él, no contesta y se acerca adonde tiene las capas extendidas a comprobar si están lo suficientemente secas como para poder usarlas durante la noche.

—Kyoko… —vuelve a decir él.

—Mañana… —dice ella, evitándolo una vez más—. Ahora tienes que dormir.

—Mañana no —insiste él—. Ahora, Kyoko...

Y es justo entonces cuando ella se gira y enfrenta su mirada. En la de ella hay enojo, furia, incluso, pero en los ojos de Kuon no hay más que tristeza…

—¿Por qué? —Y ciertamente esa fue una pregunta que Kyoko no esperaba—. ¿Por qué me estás arrancando de tu vida?

—¿¡Pero qué dices!? —exclama ella, por más que sepa que en el fondo es verdad—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Oh, por favor, ¡me rehúyes! —protesta él—. ¡Me evitas! —Kyoko niega con la cabeza, pero él añade—. La semana pasada tuve que pedirle a Obi-san que me atizara 'casualmente' para poder verte en la enfermería.

—¡Estás loco! —exclama ella, escandalizada y llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

— _Tú_ me vuelves loco —declaró él, sin más…

Pero claro, ella no interpretó el sentido correcto de esa afirmación. O quizás sí… No, seguramente no… Él suspiró, sin saber si ese sonrojo delataba tan solo su furia u otra cosa que no se atrevía a desear… Porque con Kyoko nunca se sabe…

—Por lo menos sé honesta conmigo… —le pidió él, la voz baja, suave, pero teñida de esa tristeza que había visto antes en sus ojos.

Kyoko resopló y juntó las manos. Él la rechazaría, sin duda. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, las manos apretadas, mientras se encomendaba a los dioses rogando por no perder al menos la amistad de su Corn. Inhaló buscando el valor y la fuerza para ser sincera, y para enfrentarse a la humillación de su rechazo. Volvió a tomar aire y finalmente, habló:

—Es tu sonrisa —dijo, alzando la mirada.

—¿Eh? —Él parpadeó, sin entender.

—Me desquicia —añadió ella.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, y volvió a inspirar, soltando el aire muy lentamente. Kuon, de haber podido, se hubiera mordido las uñas de impaciencia…

—Me hace pensar cosas raras… —dijo ella, torciendo el semblante—. Y no me gusta nada. Me hace sentir que soy como las demás tontas que se pasean por el patio de armas en busca de un novio…

Ya está, ya lo dijo… _Prepárate, Kyoko…_

Kuon no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar… Ahora mismo, estaba pisando una línea muy tenue con Kyoko. Si no se hacía entender bien, ella se cerraría en banda y nada de lo que dijera después atravesaría sus muros.

—Verás, Kyoko… —dijo él, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Se me ha sugerido que es probable que tú tengas la creencia de que esta sonrisa que tanto te escandaliza la voy brindando a diestra y siniestra.

—Pues claro —contestó ella—. Es lo que haces.

—Es lo que hago —repitió él, volteando los ojos.

Ella asintió, muy convencida.

—A ver, querida Kyoko —Ella dio un respinguito ante la elección de tal apelativo—, sabes que disfruto de tu compañía, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió, más vigorosamente que antes—. Y que somos amigos, ¿sí? —Otro enérgico asentimiento—. Pues esta sonrisa —Kuon se señaló a sí mismo— _solo_ sale cuando estoy contigo —Y finalmente resopló, cansado—. Con nadie más, dioses. Solo tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Tú… —confirmó él.

—Oh —dijo ella cuando por fin comprendió.

Y Kyoko sonrió. Una sonrisa luminosa, clara, brillante, se dibujó en su rostro, e hizo que sus ojos brillaran con algo que Kuon solo había soñado con ver algún día.

Entonces, él también sonrió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el alba los encuentra dormidos, la hoguera casi apagada, y ellos arropados en las capas frías. A Kyoko le despierta su propio castañeteo de dientes y se arrebuja más en la capa. Echa tierra a los restos del fuego y recoge las pocas cosas que tenían consigo. No se atreve a mirar a Kuon, al menos, no directamente, y lo ve batallando por ponerse las botas con una sola mano.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó ella, así, como por casualidad, aparentando naturalidad.

—Bueno, un poquito sí… —respondió él, con _esa_ sonrisa, utilizada adrede, sí, con toda la intención del mundo…

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, un tanto desconfiada, pero no se la negó. ¿Será que ahora él va a utilizar _esa_ sonrisa en su contra? Porque bien sabe ella que se encuentra totalmente indefensa contra eso.

Lo que Kyoko no sabía (todavía) es que la suya, su sonrisa, causaba exactamente los mismísimos efectos en Kuon.

Él se pone en pie, ya debidamente calzado, y vacila un poco, aún mareado por el movimiento brusco. Kyoko entonces se coloca a su costado y lo ayuda a sostenerse en pie. Y en lo que dura un parpadeo, él ya había pasado el brazo bueno sobre sus hombros y la apretaba contra sí. Ella dejó salir un suspirito y él la miró con los ojos llenos de amor. Echaron a andar despacito, buscando el camino.

Fingía el hombre, por supuesto, ¿pero alguien podría reprochárselo?

* * *

Dos semanas después, de vuelta ya en palacio, Obi camina entre los soldados de la guardia, y el dinero va cambiando de manos a su paso.

—Siempre supe que me harías rico, muchacho —dijo para sí, escuchando el alegre tintineo de las monedas en su bolsa, limpiamente ganado gracias a la historia de amor del teniente y la herborista—. Tenía fe en ti.

 **\- - FIN - -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _¡Tres, fueron tres! XD_

 _En_ Akagami no Shirayukihime _se usan los honoríficos, ciertamente, pero no en la misma medida, ni mucho menos la misma frecuencia, que en_ Skip Beat _. Desde que esta historia se sitúa en este universo, he seguido la tendencia general del fandom._

 _Muchas gracias, de corazón, por acompañarme en esta aventura._


End file.
